You Wouldn't
by TheDarkGrimoire
Summary: Or would you? Well this trainer is about to answer that question himself.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Ok! its time for-

**Grimoire**: Good gratious do we need to do this?

**The Dark**: Yes we do, so just shut up and enjoy the show buddy!

**Grimoire:** "..."

**Grimoire**: *sigh*...Pass the popcorn, Dark. Should we tell everyone?

**The Dark**: Hehe, good boy Grimmie. -ITS BOOKIE!- We will at the end but for now will you do the honors?

**Grimoire**: ...Neither I nor The Dark own anything here except the stroy. Enjoy the show people.

' are thoughts, '' are talking, _italics are psychic_.

"...And so class in conclusion I want each one of you to take this summer to think over all the assignments that we have reviewed over the year and-"

"Oh please shut up..." a man in his late teens ordered.

"How dare you!" a young man with a **very** nerdy appearance( classic bottle thick glasses, bowl hair cut, over-sized bow tie, etc.) said as he fixed his glasses in irritation. He looked at his classmate and was glaring at him as if challenging him to say it mans messy shoulder length brown hair acted as a curtain trying to cover his darker brown eyes which held a bored expression. The nerd smeared as he looked over the man, His baggy white shirt completely covered his torso as a pair of fitting black jeans and worn brown boots covered everything else.

"Well then, Jason how about you make me?"

"Even though thought its the last day, Alexender..." Jason said as he got up from his seat farthest from the exit and walked toward the nerd named Alexender.

Alexender waited for Jason at the front with fist clenched as the class as a whole got their phones and pokenavs out to record the ensuring fight. The teacher was long gone leaving Alexender in charge and to call the office if their are any trouble. For the last 10mins he explain how everyone should spend the summer.

That is until Jason spoke up.

Jason kept walking toward the front while keeping a plain expression. he kept going aand going and going and going...

"Ahhhhhh!"  
*SMACK!*

Alexender threw the first punch!

Jason took the punch straight to the face but didn't even flinch. He kept the same face of boredom. Alex* didn't expect to actually hit Jason at all, let alone getting the first punch in the face!

Jason smoothly grabbed Alexs' hand, removing it from his face and said calmly,"I don't feel like fighting anyone."

"Huh?"

Jason looked over to the door, "Its the last day of school and frankly I'd rather be home relaxing, I don't know why you hate me but that's your problem and well..." he drifted off before finishing. "I won't even be here any more. I'm going on my pokemon journey." he finished as he smiled and waked toward the door not even looking back.

"W-Wait! You can't leave yet!" Alex yelled

Jason kept walking

"Listen to me, damn it!"

He grabbed the door handle.

Alex growled(which sounds funny coming from someone with a squeaky voice) as Jason kept walking. He could hear all his other class mates snicker and giggle at him and his futile attempts to make Jason stop.

"YOU FUCKING PRICK! I HATE THAT STUPID LOOK YOU HAVE ON YOUR FACE ALL THE TIME! LIKE LIFE IS SO FUCKING EASY FOR YOU! YOUR AT THE TOP OF THE GOD DAMN CLASS AND YOU THINK I'M BELOW YOU OR YOUR ABOVE EVERYONE DON'T YOU, HUH!?"

The class was in stun silence from Alexs' outburst. Jason had the door half-open and stopped dead in his tracks.

Alex was breathing hard and panting from his outburst trying to recover.

Jason turned his head enough just to see half his face and one eye which still had that same look of boredom. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath...

"YOU THINK I DON'T WORK HARD WITH EVERYTHING I'VE DONE UP TIL NOW!? I'VE WORKED MY BLOODY ASS OFF TO KEEP MY GRADES TO THE TOP OF THE TOP AT THIS SCHOOL TO CONVINCE MY PARENTS TO BECOME A TRAINER! SO DON'T FUCKING THINK I DON'T WORK FOR WHAT I WANT JUST BECAUSE I DON'T LOOK LIKE A BABIED BRAT LIKE YOU!"

And with that Jason slamed the door shut behind him hard enough to almost rip the hinges off.

*BIIIINNG!*

The bell went off. Everyone else left in the class walked past Alex who just stood their with a look of disbelief on his face. When everyone left he lowered seemingly in shame.

"Ha... Ahah...Ahahahahahahaha..." he slowly began laughing out loud softly with a large grin beginning to spread across his face. He lifted his head slowly with his glasses shining over one eye while showing a single green eye, which was glaring at the still open door.

He muttered a few words then slowly walked out the door and began walking down the ghostly quiet halls. His words seamed to fly through the empty school like a boomerang cooming back into his own ears, which spoke like music to his ears.

"You think I'm a brat, huh? I though I'd feel bad for doing this to you but now I won't. Don't fuck around with nerds, you ignorant bastard."

* * *

Jason was walking down the road going toward town which was about a hour long walk but he didn't mind it was of course the last time in a while he'll be seeing it.

'Tch! That guy has issues or something. Well no matter. I can forget about him when I'm in Sinnoh next week! Which pokemon should I choose? Well I was born in the year of the Chimchar but it was water so Piplup maybe?' Jason thought with growing excitement unknown to him the shadow following him in the woods.

He didn't notice the shadow get closer and closer as he walked on the right side of the road, the trees and shrubs providing it a cover. The small shadow went ahead of Jason and waited for him to walk by. Its wait didn't last long as Jason was about to pass, It pulled back its purple claw and threw a test tube full of a clear almost water like substance.

The tube went flying and a second later Jason was on the ground holding his head yelling curses while his offender ran off.

"Good boy, Fangy!" Alex said to his Sableye which nuzzled him on his leg lovingly. He was about 20 feet away from the road behind a tree. He smiled sweetly as he petted Fangy then gave a sinister grin towards the road.

'Enjoy my little going away present courtesy of the 'bratty' son of a professor. According to my calculations _they_ should find you quite...Friendly.' And with those final thoughts Alex and his Sableye left to go home.

* * *

Jason got up off the ground holding his head in mild pain, trying to find any cuts or bruises.

"Ow! Who the hell threw-"

He looked around only to find some broken glass and a cork on the side of the road.

"something made of glass apparently at me." he said very pissed.

He pulled his hand back and found not only a few drops of blood (great, now I need a band-aid) but found his hand covered in some strange water like substance.

"What the hell is this stuff?" Jason said outloud. Curious, he brought his hand up to smell the substance only to pull it back from his face with his nose curled.

"Oh God! That. Is. Strong! " his eyes watered as the pungent odor hit his nose. He quickly wiped the substance off his hand on his shirt, thankfully not leaving any stains. Making sure their weren't any shards left on him he stood up.

'Well...That happened. Probably some pokemon flinging shit.'  
'...Figuratively, thank God.'

Unknown to him he is about to have an experience few imagine would happen to them.

Jason continued walking down the road absent mindlessly playing with the Premier pokeball at the end of the necklace he received last year on his birthday. He looked to his right and 'The Badland'.

He stopped to look at a part of town who' seen better days. Cracks from years of disrepair and rough Pokemon battles gave way to the roads age along with the garbage littering the once green now brown yards of rundown houses. Hell even the sky above the road seemed to darken. The result of a Pokemon gang war over 30yrs ago. After that, the city believed it was better to just leave this road as it is as a reminder and memorial to those who died. Now its the new home of any Pokemon who decides to stay.

Jason smirked as he walked down the road and took out his phone. He hit the record app and held the lens toward his face.

"YO! What up future J? This is Past Jason here walking down the Badland for the last time for the summer!" Jason said as he laughed quietly as to not disturb any wondering Pokemon.

"I'm doing this so I can look back and enjoy at least one crazy thing I did back home on my travels." He twisted is body around with his hands outstretched holding the camera out being sure to record every image. "As you can see the Badlands aren't as bad as most people make it to be. " He looked at the touch pad as it caught every movement the camera saw. He continued walking down the road making a comment about the scenery, school and whatever else he could think of. For about five minutes he just walked and talked, not paying to much attention to his surroundings.

"...And then after I yelled at Alex I-"

Jason stopped after he noticed something his phone was recording as he pointed it down the middle of the road. The full image wasn't caught but what could be seen was a vaguely human shaped shadow (which was then he noticed that the sun was almost gone) with a glowing set of eyes.

Naturally he did what any rational minded young man would do.

He took a deep breath, exhaled, put on a face with a mixed expression of surprise and horror* and commented:

"...Well fuck me."

He jumped like a buneary and ran like hell. He slipped his phone onto his necklace(through the strap holder) as he ran down the road.

"Well when I said I wanted something exciting, this wasn't what I meant! Well I guess I should have expected something like this but-OH WHY THE HELL AM I TALKING!?" He yelled to himself.

He ran back the way he came as fast as he could. He dared not look back, not even wanting to risk tripping and falling like the bimbo in some horror movie. He could see the road leading out of town! He ran harder, ignoring the fatigue in his legs as they burned with every step.

'Al...Most...Their...' He could see the towns lights in the night of the full moon.

But it was too late.

*-BZZZZTT!-*

His body fell to the ground as he twitched and convulsed in pain. He tried moving but his muscles refused to do what he wanted! Even with his face on the cold hard concrete he could see... Something gathering around him.

"W-w-what...Argeee...Yoouu?" he attempted to ask but the shock to his system was too much.

He saw one figure kneel but he still couldn't see anything clearly at the moment. That is until he got a close up view of something round and silver swinging back and forth in front of his eyes.

He tried looking away but some force was keeping his eyes open until he felt so sleepy. His eyes got heavier and heavier until he finally passed of the figures garbed Jason and carried him over its shoulder bringing him to their lair.

Even though Jason was asleep his phone was recording everything. The light of the moon and the angle it was at allowed a clear picture of Jason's captive. The shadows covering its face were peeled away by the full moon to reveal...

* * *

**Bookie: **A cliffhanger huh? I like that.

**TD:** Hehe! I thought it'd be a nice change from the usual direct approach. Besides our adoring public deserves something for waiting so long for us.

**Bookie: **Well enough semantics for now. Were having a little contest to see which story we should do our next story. Full details are in our Page so please be sure to check.

**TD:** Well well well look who's unleashing their inner pervert!  
***SMACK!***

**Bookie:** Read and review! Until next time, everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello my readers! It's been quite a while since I posted anything up here and I really missed doing anything up here. You see my own laptop has been M.I.A for the last 3 months. Its been total hell not being able to write anything and I've had so many ideas…BUT in these last three months I have been keeping track with all my ideas and plots! Now using a temporary headquarters I will post some more! NOW ENJOY!

X

The first night of summer. The moon shined above the world, as if displaying a warm welcome to every living creature below its watchful gaze to the exciting summer ahead. Its rays fell upon the Badlands, an old location where the blood of Pokemon and human youth alike once splattered the area, now home to any wandering Pokemon that stays.

And any humans foolish enough to venture into their territory who might wind up like the humans before them.

X

'Owww….W-wa…What happened?'

Jason's eyes were barely open. Like his eye lids were being weighted down by some invisible force. His body didn't feel right. It felt numb and yet it didn't at the same time. He tried moving his arm. It felt like he wasn't even moving it but when he stopped he heard a clear *THUMP!* when it hit the ground. He attempted to move his leg and to his joy he could feel the movements. However that fell when he felt a sharp pain on his knee. 'My knee. I must have cut it. But how did I?'

Jason tried to remember what happened but he couldn't think straight. His mind felt like it was a swamp, murky and unclear. He tried to focus but found that the desire to relax would sneak back in. 'Come on…Get. Up!' Jason gritted his teeth and finally fully opened his eyes.

Only to see two of eyes stare back at him.

His heart skipped a beat but he tried to remain calm. Or at the very least fake it in front of his captors. It was to quiet, the only sounds he could hear were the collective soft breaths of everyone in the room and his heart beat as if trying but burst out his chest.

_Don't be afraid. We will not harm you Jason._

Jason jumped when he heard a voice speak his name.

"W-who are you!?" he barked. "Where am I and how did I get here!?"

_We…Came to you. When you entered our home we planned to just wipe your memory and leave you in your own home at the town but that was until we-_

Jason cut them off "Wait, you know where I live!? Listen to me if you come anywhere near my parents I'll-

'_Don't worry. We would not have harmed you or your family in any way. But as I was saying we WERE going to do that until we caught your scent…' _The voicetrailed off as Jason heard something take a deep breath. One figure stepped forward and neared Jason's face.

It was a Hypno.

Suddenly Jason remembered how he was caught and ended up in his situation. "Wait you're the one I was running from! But why would you-

It placed a yellow finger gently on his lips. '_Because as I've said. You have a very strong scent. Its so strong even by Pokemon standards.'_

Jason immediately knew what the Hypno meant. 'That stuff that hit me in the head.'

_Yes. We just couldn't ignore it when we came in contact with it. It been so long since either of us had any chance to relieve ourselves. _

"W-what do you mean?" Jason had an idea what the hypno meant but DESPERATLY hoped he was wrong.

The Hypno grined as it looked dead in his eyes.  
_Just relax…._

Jason's body had the feeling from before. He couldn't move anything but he could still feel anything that happened to his body. The Hypno backed away as another figure stepped out of the shadows. This time it was a Kadabra and she (the short mustache was a dead give away) got down and unzipped my pants with her own hands. I wanted to just get up and run but the paralasis stoped it from happening. Even then they could just keep me still using psychic. I'm trapped so I might as well accept my fate. The Hypno moved towards my face and held my face up by the cheek.

'_Don't be afraid, little boy. We won't harm you. I promise. Its just we can't help it right now. We need this and all the Pokemon around us just won't do. YOU on the other hand…'_

I felt something really soft and wet cross touch my member. I let out a moan as the (I believe) female Hypno actually moved closer and kiss me fully on the mouth. I didn't want to do this but it seemed I just didn't have any choice in the matter. The kiss was pretty enjoyable actually. Gently and soft like your first time ever kissing someone you like a lot. The Kadabra was sucking me really hard. I found myself being extremely hard by the time I noticed she stopped. Me and the Hypno were battling for dominance as our tongues slide against each other. She pulled away leaving a trail of saliva between our mouths and smiled at me. She slide against me and breathed in the shape smell of the liquid from earlier on my shirt (Which I'm sure bleed through) and slowly began to slip her own fingers into her snatch. I could move my eyes just enough to see the yellow lips of her vulva and the sharp contrast of her purple insides move in and out along with her fingers.  
The Kadabra took this chance and moved to plant herself on me. She made me kiss her as she slide down my shaft. I nearly screamed in shock. She was really slick, even more so then her mouth, but sadly she must have been used to bigger members then mine (I'm about 7 ½ to 8) because she didn't squeeze me as tight as I secretly wished. I instead focused back to the Hypno who actually was really cute when I looked at her. Her breathing was heavy and hot against my chest and it felt strange comfortable like a mini heater to your chest in the winter. The Kadabra girls' suddenly speed up and I felt myself twitch inside her as she convulsed around me. I felt embarrassed but I found myself thrusting against her needing to cum, even inside her. She let out a howl as she came; her body locked up and squeeze my cock like I'd wish. I went faster as her juices spilled on my jeans. I clenched my eyes closed and…

Nothing.

I opened my eyes to see her grinning at me and pull herself off my violently twitching member. I tried asking why'd she do this but she only pointed at her companion and silently walked off to a dark corner of the room.

'_She likes having sex but she doesn't like having cum spilled inside her. She developed a way to prevent males from cumming while inside. I've never even had a male before I've only watched her and shes been my partner for release. All the Machamps she's been with have scared me but your smarter and gentler then them.' The Hypno explained to me._

I actually found myself blushing at the comment. She walked in front of me and got on her knees, which was a perfect position since I was against the wall, and positioned herself on top of my member. She pushed my head gently against her and then she pushed herself down over halfway on me. My eyes bugged out, she was tight and I mean TIGHT! I actually screamed from sheer pleasure as her inner walls clenched around me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer as she rood me gently unlike her friend. My face was buried in her soft white puffy fur which smelled slightly like berries and honey.

Our earlier exploits had made it harder to hold back. Thanks to her friend I felt myself tipping over the edge already and she was twitching hard around me. I couldn't believe I was all the way inside her as she psychly screamed in my head _'I'm so close!'_ I matched her rhythem and nearly screamed out as she whispered in my head how much she wanted this. She even promised me that she'll become my pokemon if I do.

I actually stopped myself from shutting my eyes and watched as we both came. Her body shock violently, a stark contrast to the Kadabra, and she moaned happily as her juices spilled out. Her orgasism rocked my own body milking me causing me to cum deep in her body. I knew I came a lot maybe about 8 or 9 shots before I finally stopped. I actually looked down as I came and saw our juices barley spill out only maybe one or two drops. She cuddly up to me and kissed me and moaned as I gladly kissed her back.

"That was incredible…" I barley choked out.

She looked up to me then to my neck. She saw the premier pokeball at the end of the necklace and smiled. She tapped it and in a big red flash she was already inside. I got up and walked out the room and left the house. Which was actually the very first house leading towards the road. I turned my phone on and found it was STILL recording. I could feel the deep blush on my face and the thought of seeing my self on the video. I turned off the recording and checked the time, it was 3:27 AM. "Man my parents are going to be pissed."

_Not if I change their memory and let them dream you came home late._

I let out a small laugh. "Thanks….Vollia."  
_That's the name you want to call me?  
_"If your fine with it that. Its your choice and it can be whatever you like. Calling you Hipno all the time would be irritating to you I bet."  
_Thanks for considering my feelings. I like it, Anglia just feels right. Now I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Jason. And I'd like to see that video one day.  
_I blushed lightly as I walked towards my-our home."Goodnight Vollia, and sweet dreams."

Man what a way to start the summer.

X

**A/N: **Finally caught up and finished my story! Now due to certain unforeseen circumstances I won't be able write and post as much as I'd like to but I'll try to do what I can. Also I'd like to thank thewateryfiredrummer and 22darkmoon22 for being the first to favor my story as of 2013. And as always be cool and enjoy life.


End file.
